


Fall Like Rain

by CaelumLapis



Series: Dracula [2]
Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992)
Genre: F/F, Spoilers: General and some specific for the 1992 Bram Stoker's Dracula film.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaelumLapis/pseuds/CaelumLapis
Summary: She breathes in the night air and she’s moving, splashing through the rain after Lucy and her smile.
Series: Dracula [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785604
Kudos: 5





	Fall Like Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer is, I don’t own them, not even a little. Chronologically, this takes place after Quiet Places.

The rain is soft and cold, gentle touches of water against her face and her hair. Mina knows she is drenched, can barely see where she is running. Her dress clings to her skin, beads of chill collecting between her fingers, but she’s so happy that she doesn’t care. 

The gardens are blurry, quiet in the evening rain and she’s chasing Lucy’s voice, Lucy’s laughter. Lucy’s giggles are birds between the rows of green, chirping and so happy. Mina wants to touch them, pet their feathers and listen to them sing. She chases Lucy’s wet pink dress, her bare shoulders and dripping curls; chases flashes of white teeth as Lucy gasps for air. 

Mina feels exotic, lightheaded and lost. Lucy’s teeth are bared under the sky, white like pearls in the darkening garden. Mina stops to breathe with the hedge against her back, tiny rivers of water from the leaves cascading into her dress. She’s cold, his letter was cold, but Lucy is warm beside her, slender hands closing around Mina’s arms, radiant smile fading slowly. 

“Are you alright?” Lucy’s voice is gentle, sweet like strawberries. Mina wants to chase her smile, find it, catch it, drink it down and live in it. The rain is pelting their skin with big wet drops of cold, and Mina wants to be warm.

“Yes,” Mina lies, and leans in, Lucy’s hands warming her arms, Lucy’s body a shock of heat. She tastes like rain, smells like flowers under the afternoon sun. Mina clings to Lucy, sucks in her breath, closes her eyes and touches Lucy’s face. Smooth like a statue, but warm and so _alive_. 

Her mouth opens and Lucy’s tongue is clever and quick, warming her all over, causing shivers in places where she isn’t cold. Lucy’s fingers stroke her arms, touch her breasts. Mina knows this is wicked, this is– 

“Lucy,” she whispers, quiet and urgent into the corner of their kiss. _Touch me, warm me, I don’t want to think._

Wet slide of skin and Lucy’s leg is pushing between her own. Mina opens like a rose thirsty for the rain, hazy and dream-like with Lucy’s hands clutching her skirts, pulling them up. Lucy’s fingers move beneath, pressing into the shivery places. She is so _close_ , so warm with red curls like fire shaped to her skin. 

Mina brushes her fingers over Lucy’s lips. Has to kiss her, and swallow the breath between them. Lucy’s mouth is so hard and hungry, and she can taste her smile, savor it on her tongue. Lucy’s fingers _alive_ inside of her, under her skirts and against her skin. 

She whimpers into Lucy’s mouth, flits away and presses rain-chilled lips against the heat of Lucy’s throat, tasting the soft rumble of a moan. Arches her body up into Lucy’s hand, back and forth and she’s so _warm_ now, breathing steam into the rain and crying out against Lucy’s throat. 

She’s clutching Lucy’s back, and she wants _so much_. Lucy’s body pressed into hers is only a taste, and Mina is so _hungry_. She bucks up, tight and coiled, shaking against Lucy and then she unwinds, eyes closed to the rain and sucking in breaths between Lucy’s kisses. It is a string of moments and a single mouthful of air, endless and weightless, she’s wrapped up in Lucy and breathing, hungry and sated. She’s _alive_ in ways she has never been, awake and tingling, her mouth falling open, wordless.

She opens her eyes to a brilliantly wicked smile as Lucy curls her tongue around the tips of her own fingers, her eyes lidded for a moment. Mina can’t breathe, can only stare.

“Come inside,” Lucy whispers, her lips curling provocatively around the sounds. She reaches for Mina, her fingers pale in the soft blue of the night air. 

Mina’s closes her eyes, raindrops against her eyelids, the sultry touch of Lucy’s fingers on her lips, and Mina has to taste, has to stroke her tongue slowly over Lucy’s skin. Lucy giggles and darts away, and Mina’s eyes open to fading flashes of wet pink and the sound of Lucy’s laughter. 

She breathes in the night air and she’s moving, splashing through the rain after Lucy and her smile.


End file.
